


The Plough

by TheMouthKing



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kama Sutra, M/M, No Smut, sex injury, tropetastictuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMouthKing/pseuds/TheMouthKing
Summary: Rhett throws his back out in the throes of passion.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babashook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babashook/gifts).



> Y'all are too angsty. This tag needed something sweet.

Link:

Going into it I knew this was a terrible idea. But then again, I've always had a problem resisting those beautiful gray eyes. Especially when they are full of lust. But how could I have been so stupid? I'm supposed to be the level-headed one. I knew we had made a mistake when I saw Rhett burst into tears. God, what had I done? My heart sank as I realized I had hurt the man I loved the most.

But really, what were we thinking? Two thirty somethings trying positions from the Kama Sutra. And especially The Plough...

Rhett: 

The horrible pain that ran through my back wasn't unfamiliar but it was still awful. Like a stabbing, shooting, burning sensation that started from the base of my spine and worked its way up to my shoulders. Link's moans were covering up my whimpers until I couldn't take it anymore. I burst into tears. Link stopped immediately, pulled out, and asked me what was wrong. I flopped on the ground and groaned. I felt Link curl up beside me with a heat pack. I looked up into those blue peepers and said, "Maybe next time we should just do missionary."


End file.
